Divergent: My OC Story
by Platek315
Summary: This is my first Fanfic ever. So if I make any mistakes please feel free to let me know. I will take any feedback so long as it isn't rude. Constructive criticism is welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 I wake up as any other day in a Erudite household. Take a shower, dress in my blue attire, and head downstairs for breakfast. I only live with my mom because she chose not to meet anyone else after I was born. She felt she had enough on her plate with me and her job as a teacher at the school. "Good morning" I say to her as I'm coming down the stairs. She is already preparing a meal for the both of us. Normally it is just pancakes, but today she has a feast in the making. "Good morning sweetie. Ready for your big day today?" I look at her with a confused look on my face. What could be today thats so important? "Yes of course I'm ready. Could you remind me what I'll be doing today again?" "You'll be taking your aptitude test today. Why else would I be going overboard with the food this morning?" I couldn't believe the day has come. The day I'm told what I should be. But what if I get a result that I do not like? I would hate to be stuck in dull Abnegation. Amity is too loose to be a "fit" for me. I laugh slightly while I am eating at the thought of me in Amity. My mother gives me a look that I've seen too many times. Even though it is just us two, she wants me to be serious about my choice. I look back down at my hash browns sitting before me. I think of myself in Candor. I feel I would have too many secrets that even I don't know about to spill. I think of Dauntless for a bit. I remember my Mom saying that my father is Dauntless, but she would tell me that he was not a good man for leaving her. They live by the phrase "Faction before Blood" there. Here we just say it and don't really think it. It is difficult to leave family, but apparently not for my Father. Otherwise I might know more about him. I start cutting my pancakes up into halves. Then quarters. And then eighths. I love syrup more than anything. Then I start thinking about staying in Erudite. Yeah, I'd be comfortable here, but I still wouldn't feel like I belong. As much as I feel like Erudite is the safest choice, I don't think its the best. I always feel confined here. I get up and clean off my plate at the sink. I finish doing the dishes and head out with my mom to the Hub. She is administering the test for the whole city. She doesn't run the machines, but she keeps everything in line. We pull up to the Hub, a towering black building built before the war. Before the war, people used to roam freely throughout the city and even beyond. The thought runs through my mind. They told us stories of monsters that live outside the fences. I've always been curious, but curiosity used in the wrong way could lead to unintended consequences. I always liked that saying. I step in line with my fellow Erudites. They seem to be mainly discussing theories about what the test is like or what they might choose. We actually aren't supposed to talk about the results out in the open, so I guess this is the only way to talk about the possibilities without the chance of getting in trouble. I see some of the Dauntless messing with the Abnegation. Most of them are just joking with them about their lack of freedom, but not in mocking way as some of the Erudite do. They do it for fun rather than to spark spite in them. I don't like it though. And I feel I 'm going to regret letting my instinct take over. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I walk quickly over to the group and here a few gasps behind me from the Erudite in line. I don't know if their gasping at my daring move or my open "stupidity".

I step between the Dauntless and the Abnegation. Normally most people turn a blind eye to this because they figure that they mean no harm, but I remember seeing a Dauntless student pick a fight with an Abnegation student a little less than a year ago. I don't know what the reason could've been, but the Abnegation are built with selflessness. I don't think they could cause a fight if they wanted.

"Hey look at the Nose trying to 'protect' the Stiffs." The kid pushes me in the chest. He looks about 6'1" and built. Like most male Dauntless, he is in all black and has a piercing on his ear.

"I just didn't like how you were treating them. Now if you don't want anything to happen, I suggest you get back to your line for the test."

"Anything to happen? To us? What are you going to do?" He begins bearing down over me. This probably could've gone better.

"Kenton back away from him and get back in line." I look over his shoulder to see an older Erudite lady standing there. Her name is Marie Regin. She is the head of the Erudite due to nearly getting a perfect score on the IQ test they take in initiation. Thats how leadership really works in Erudite.

He grabs me by the collar shirt and says in a low deep voice "Lucky your babysitter was here." He drops me down. I back up towards the Erudite line as he walks in the Hub with the rest of the Dauntless.

The line begins to shorten as I make my way towards the front of the line. I start feel chills run down my spine. I don't want to mess this up, if thats even possible.

I get to the front desk that was handling Erudite. I see an old lady who has a scribble on a name tag. I wish I could make it out but it looks like it was just too hastily written down.

"Name." She doesn't even look up from the crossword she is doing.

" Chris Jakobs"

She looks over to a checklist for the students. I see a lot of red check marks. It looks basically completed except for a few that are still in line. Can't be more than a dozen left.

"Walk through the door to your right and follow the instructions given to you."

"Thank you miss." I start to reach my hand forward to shake it, but she just stares down at her puzzle.

I look down at it. She appears stuck on a word. 14 Down. Another word for lack of knowledge.

"Ignorance."

She looks up at me with a sort of death glare. "What did you say to me?"

"14 Down miss.

She looks down, looks back up at me and squints. For a few seconds I think she is trying to look through me, but then she just goes back to her crossword.

I walk through the door and see an older man with a clean cut haircut. He is dressed in a grey robe and sports a shaved down beard. It looks almost as if he got himself groomed just for this occasion.

"Please sit in the chair son." He points to the chair as he walks over to grab a syringe.

I walk over to the chair but I peek over at the liquid inside the syringe. It looks orange.

I sit down and put my legs on the leg rest connected to the chair. My thoughts are racing right now. I don't know much about the exam. It isn't really talked about before in classes or anything. And my mom never told me much about it either.

"So what is that stuff gonna do?"

"It will only put you in a trance or state of unconsciousness. It will only last the time of the exam and will be out of your system in no time." He gives a slight smile. Abnegation have always seemed a little off too me.

"Ready?' He asks me with the syringe next to my neck. I fight the urge to move because of where the needle is. One false move and I could be dead accidentally.

I feel the needle pierce my skin, and then I feel the liquid course through my veins. It took a few seconds for it to kick in, but when it starts taking effect, you know it.


End file.
